


东马《东赫迟早有一天会挨揍的》受方性转

by MaomoonX



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23681614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaomoonX/pseuds/MaomoonX
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	东马《东赫迟早有一天会挨揍的》受方性转

东马

李东赫x李马可（性转）

*冤家

*当然是新时代冤家

*前段日子玩儿cp短打生成器，有一个忘了写了,生成内容挺让我胡思乱想的

*一章完 预备，开始

“害，说起来怪尴尬的。” 

别人家都是架着二郎腿一沓支票扔在桌上：“多少钱才能离开我儿子？” 

唯独李东赫朝他的丈母娘喊：“你要多少钱才不让我离开李马可！！”

故事要从他们小时候开始说起；

小猫的叫声是：“喵喵~”

小狗的叫声是：“汪汪~”

“同学们，这节课你们体育老师借给我了。”

那是数学老师。

“李东赫！！”

这是李马可。

从小学开始，全班同学都知道，李东赫和李马可，这俩姓李的，不对盘，出了名的死对头，一男的一女的，他天天给她添乱找事，她对他视而不见听而不闻。

其实他俩挺配的，这无中生有的绯闻要传上一传，说不定还能暗度陈仓上，但没戏。

这俩从小家就相隔五分钟不到距离，一个巷子口，一个巷子尾。

问题的起源出自李东赫家第二个孩子身上，李东赫家里第二个孩子叫李东东，这取的啥名字？听着怎么那么像宠物。

那还真没错，就一宠物，李东赫给领回来。

李东赫五岁就成小区混世小太保了，人混世小太保从小看火影忍者，五岁就寻思着给自己整一通灵兽，当时他妈没多在意。

结果某天买菜回家一看，家里门口多了一只狗直冲着她叫唤，沙发上多了一坨东西要清理，才发现这倒霉孩子三天没打真不行，但孩才五岁，三代独苗，要真管，他爷爷奶奶就来了。

李东东流浪到两岁半，基本上想训也训不了，但从野狗变成家狗养了一段时间，也知道不给家里添乱，上厕所尽量到外头，然后就招惹到巷子尾的李马可家了。

到后来，李马可家里搬商业小区去了，一年后，嘿！李东赫家里也搬过来了，本来两人从小就认识，也说不定能结成什么姻缘，竹马青梅一番。

不是冤家不聚头，新仇旧账一件件，早晚有一天他们得打上一架，但男女有别，打女孩不占理。

李马可斯斯文文模范生，校服裙从来是干干净净，透着香气，白白嫩嫩，说话轻声细语，按李东赫说，像个糍粑。

李东赫打小天天在外头野，仗着自己长得一脸乖巧可爱，嘴巴甜得和蜜似的，上能带领小伙伴爬树掏鸟窝，下能遛狗满小区乱跑，人见人绕弯走的小熊娃。

总而言之，稍微了解过的外人都觉得，他们俩真不行。

李东赫家里因为不想自己家娃儿三代独苗，矮人一截，要把孩子赢在同小区的起跑线上，李马可家里精英教育，人小姑娘幼儿园放学还接着上舞蹈班、游泳班、幼儿英语辅导班，以后想送加拿大留学的，虽然李东赫还比李马可小那么一岁，但也揠苗助长给送同年上学了，连李马可上哪个补习班都打听着把李东赫一块儿送过去。

李东赫愁啊，他虽然天资聪明，未来说不定能做个偏才，可也不是啥好好天天只知道读书学习的料，但听听他那不靠谱的暴发户老爹说了句，要早一年上学，以后就不用叫李马可姐姐，而是和她同辈。

李东赫想想，那这学还是得早一年上，李马可这便宜不占王八蛋，但见到李马可问他怎么讲话短一截，还是老老实实叫姐姐，把敬语给好好加上，当然一边给人添乱一边叫姐姐，偶尔闯祸在学校装模范生她弟，好少挨点老师训，那就是另外一说了。

李东赫家里虽然和李马可家气氛微妙，不巧遇到了，时而酸言酸语，随时嘴刀眼剑，在学校见面的时候，俩小孩还是顾全大体，把腥风血雨藏在心里。

就这样一路同班，上学放学，校门口炒年糕小摊子，补习班，补习班外头便利店，天天见。

李马可她从一糍粑长成白瓷般的美人，腹有诗书气自华，偶尔搞点文娱会弹点吉他，也是校花一朵。

李东赫青春期开始不断抽条，身材比例极佳，肤色健康五官俊秀，还有些英俊潇洒的韵味，也迷了不少小丫头的芳心。

话说要这么各自长大，你走你的独木桥，我走我的阳关道，你去你的加拿大留学搞理科，我去我的日本留学画漫画，两人就这么各自去过往自己的人生这不挺好，但事情就是在某天有那么一点变化，两条并行前往各自人生轨道的平行线，就那么重叠了。

要怪就怪地球是圆的。

地球是圆的。

有时夜晚的月亮也是圆的，酒杯的杯口也大多是圆的。

李马可的眼睛长得圆圆的，李马可的眼镜框也是圆的，头也有点圆，坐在沙发上的时候看到李马可在身下低下头给李东赫口的时候，张开的嘴巴也是圆圆的。

妈妈，我闯祸了，想到这里，李东赫就想把头埋在枕头里把自己给闷死。

浴室门的另一边，哗哗的水声里，李马可正在冲洗着她美好纤细的身体，一想到昨晚那番景象，即便宿醉让李东赫的头还又晕又疼着，昨晚的记忆却不断浮起。

李东赫满脑子热气都觉得上头，如果自己的头部是一辆正在行驶着的火车首部，现在一想到昨晚他和李马可发生的那些事，估计都会“污污”有热气直往耳朵外面喷出。

“我们昨天是不是发生什么了？”

“什么都没有发生过。”

“你觉得可信吗？姐姐？”

“我觉得我们什么都没发生。”李马克再次强调了这一点。

李东赫不得不承认，在李马可总算从浴室出来后，他问出的第一句话，就相当没有技术水平。

他还能依稀想起自己昨晚为什么这么做的动机，久别重逢的同学聚会，他再次遇到李马可并没有多想些什么，亲切招呼，愉快赖皮，在夜晚，酒精，荷尔蒙，聚会的多重影响下，这意外发生的莫名其妙，但都有迹可循。

“你们家不是同个小区的吗？”“那东赫啊，你和李马可一起回去吧。”醉意朦胧的时候，听到身边有人这么说了。

当李马可吹干头发，大大咧咧地找到四散在地下的衣服一件件往身上套好的时候，李东赫才终于有勇气再次开口了。

“李马可，啊~不是，姐姐，我真的可以当做什么都没发生吗？”

这不能怪李东赫，从长久过往的记忆里面，李马可从来没同意过和他以同龄好友相称对方姓名，李东赫再浪回家也是一乖儿子，在大一年的姐姐面前，即使他们从大学之后几年未见了，“玩得再疯再野你瞪一眼我就收敛。”已经变成他深入骨髓的习惯。

在过去不再重叠的那些日子里面，李东赫从来不缺优质的床伴，他在日本留学时的前辈中本悠太评价过：“我们嗨酱~东赫迟早有一天会挨揍的。” 

嗯，现在因为女人的问题，真的好像要挨打了。

但李马可也没有揍他一顿的意思，听了他的问话之后嗯了一声，发出短促的回应，像是同意昨晚的事情当做没有发生过一样，找到了手机和包，连招呼都不多打一声就准备要走。

李马可以前遇见过一个男人，偶尔会说她这个人真的被保护得太好了，无论是被家人，还是被自己的自我约束，属于理想国里面应该长命百岁的公民，是接受现存社会的良好教育，也自我管理得当，有理性，德才兼备，善良又正义的人。

“但是呢，”男人在说这句话的时候又卖了个关子似的，“马可啊，你不觉得无趣吗？每天，每天。”最后那两个每天，偶尔会在深夜里面出现在自己的脑海里，但如果是理想国里面应该长命百岁的公民，这种怀疑自己的思想又怎么会停留太久。

无聊和厌烦，反复和毫无变化，也是生命的一部分，一方面是她性格里面天生的乐观，而另外一方面从她过往的人生经历里，漂亮姑娘们，总是会遇到一些诱惑她，看似有道理却又毫无道理的屁话，即使是喜欢过的男人说出口的话，也并不全部可信。

她当时突然变得木讷而又无趣，用心学习着做着自己的事情，忙碌着，但又是合理的忙碌，在分数提高的同时，她的处世方法也立竿见影——那个男的没有再联系她，偶尔出现也会很快被她出现其他繁忙的事情而知趣地后退离开。

但是面对李东赫，她这套方法和经验是完全不适用了，她怎么会大意忘记李东赫本性是什么样的孩子——从小就是被推开无数次也会再次跟过来的烦人男孩——而原本她只是想委婉而又理性的把那天发生的意外当做没发生过。

作为成年人之间，彼此都会有一定的默契懂得什么事情该略过不理。

而李东赫不是成年人，应该说，他身体和法定年龄是成年了，但他内心从未成年过。

大学毕业就失业，不想上班就创业，创业一半和家里人算算亏了就在知名漫画家手下做助手，画完手头上工作就开始画自己作品，不喜欢这个漫画家就离职，去找其他工作赚零用钱，到后来有自己的个人作品，慢慢弄了个人工作室，他似乎从未真正加入到成年人社会交往的世界里面，只在边缘徘徊着，却有繁多的作品和经历证明他存在过，却还是孩子，他自己说实在，从未认真按照理性而有计划地执行过，也不相信陌生大人给出的计划书，但是按照自己的想法去活，去努力的活着。

“那你也算是运气挺好。”

“大吉大利，恭喜发财。”

又滚到一张床上了，本周第三次，李马可听完李东赫断断续续地说了这么多年来他独自一人的生活经历，其实也不是想让李东赫知道他们之间其实有多大的差距而认知从到从过去和未来都不是一路人，但在她挂了一个又一个的商务电话，李东赫还是知道了，自己和“姐姐”不是同个圈子的人。

很难说这种若有既无的诡异感觉一直不停出现，会让李东赫离她多远，在李东赫试图从他们“炮友”一般的关系进行转变的时候，李马可大多只是抿着嘴，看似认真的听着李东赫说着些什么。

“对不起，姐姐，我太吵了——”李东赫看似有些懊恼地撒娇，他悄悄瞄着李马可的神色，如果李马可不再分心在文件上仔细看看他的脸，可以发现李东赫脸上其实毫无愧疚可言。

李马可只是突然从处理繁杂文件中停了下来，稍微思考了一下自己这样是不是有些过份了，本能地安抚着说了两句客套话，“你没有吵到我，挺好的。”

“那我刚才说什么了？”

“.......”

这下子气氛就很尴尬了，李马可说实在的，她的确是没有用心听李东赫说什么，从脑海里面回想起刚才李东赫的对话里，也只能想起寥寥几个单词。

她难得迷迷糊糊了起来，瞪大了双眼，又有些羞怯一样，猜想这几个单词里面到底哪几个是刚才出现的高频词，“煎蛋？”

李东赫忽然笑了起来，但又很快黑脸，“我生气了。”

年下小男孩生气不理人，一副自我中心的样子；我要给她一点教训，我不和她玩了，也不和她说话了。

其实很爽。

李马可难得又有了个人空间，办公速度也神奇的变快了，可能是最近一段日子总是在李东赫的干扰下进行分心办公，等她专心得能做点自己的事情的时候，发现文档上面显示的字数已经达到4083个字，简直是想去厨房开一罐啤酒庆祝李东赫不和我说话3小时又42分58秒的心情。

但到了深夜，一旁安静的手机又突然开始响个不停的显示一条又一条短信到来，李马可试图拨打电话让李东赫停止发短信好好睡觉吧，被李东赫无情挂断。

「姐姐只看着自己活着吧，完全不用理东赫。」

「坏女人。」

「自己一个人也能在无人岛活着吧。」

李马可迷惑地眨着眼睛看着这一条条短信，开始本能地想要反驳，但又觉得如果今天不狠心一点，说不定又会继续和李东赫牵扯不清了起来。

说不定可以和李东赫，彻底地分开。

但在看到那俩条红色的杠一点点显现出来的时候，李马可还是惊愕了起来。

李东赫在她身边不远处表现得更加夸张，他有些慌乱地动了动身体，很快试图让自己冷静下来，摸索着桌面上的咖啡杯想喝一口，但拿起的时候，手抖得快把李马可家客厅的地毯给当天拿去送洗。

李马可懊恼地捂着额头，整个身子缩在椅子上。

“姐姐.....”

“东赫啊.....不是.....东赫.....我们......怎么办？”

于是就有了故事开头的场面。

“害，说起来怪尴尬的。” 

别人家都是架着二郎腿一沓支票扔在桌上：“多少钱才能离开我儿子？” 

唯独李东赫朝他的丈母娘喊：“你要多少钱才不让我离开李马可！！”

END


End file.
